Hidden Track
by Ishida Rio
Summary: [Firefly II]  [Wincest  NC17] PWP. Dean y Sam en un lugar X con un solo objetivo en mente. Sexo. Advertencias completas en el interior. 6 páginas de wincest puro y duro.


**Disclamer: Ya saben. SN (con Jared/Sam y Jensen/Dean) no me pertenecen. Todo a Tío Eric.**

**Warning: NC17, wincest, sexo explícito, referencias sadomasoquistas. Lectura bajo riesgo asumido. No acepto quejas. **

* * *

**Hidden Track  
(algo así como Firefly II)  
**

* * *

Se encontraron con lenguas y labios húmedos, con manos que no se quedaban quietas y jalones de cabello en el afán de ser el primero que mordía el cuello.

Dean tiró de la camisa y Sam del cinturón. Cuando notaron que jalaban la ropa del otro y que no avanzaban con la propia se dedicaron a uno solo.

Sam empujó a su hermano, lo acorraló contra la cama y lo besó de nuevo, mordiendo su labio, obligándolo a levantar la cabeza para no arrancárselo. Dean gimió pero aprovechó para cambiar posiciones, sabiendo de ante mano lo que eso significaría.

-Hoy serás mi chica Dean…

Y aunque tuviera ganas de partirle la cara –aprovechando la ventajosa posición –solo se quitó la camiseta jalándola sobre la cabeza, estirando los músculos que a Sammy le gustaba delinear (al tiempo que se sentó en la cama para poder tomar sus tetillas entre sus labios, rasguñando la espalda, apreciando el calor que el otro cuerpo aún guardaba por la ropa que recién se desprendía).

Cómodamente sentado sobre su cadera, Dean se deja acariciar, paseando las manos por el cabello y la nuca, suspirando de tanto en tanto, meneando suavemente su cuerpo para poder restregarse contra la hombría de su hermano, que despertaba lenta pero firme, como un león que agita la melena perezoso mientras camina, pero que ya tiene a la vista a su presa.

Sam sigue la línea de la columna hasta que choca con el cinturón, y lo delinea por la cadera –no terminaba de convencerse que su hermano fuera lo suficientemente vanidoso como para usar jeans a la cadera –hasta llegar a la hebilla y comenzar a desatarla.

-Mi chica Dean… -volvió a decir, esperando su respuesta con ansias. Mordió el pezón derecho y sintió que el otro se estremecía con una risa corta escapando por su garganta. Entonces le sintió inclinarse sobre él, abrazando su cuello.

-…Nunca Sammy…

El menor jaló del cinturón arrastrando a Dean en el camino, dejando su entrepierna hinchada justo sobre su barbilla. Inclinó la cara suavemente, lo justo para frotar con su nariz el bulto que inflaba el zipper.

-Eso lo veremos Dean…

El botón y cierre no eran mayor problema. Su hermano no usaba tallas ajustadas, por lo que deslizaron fácilmente, y el bóxer no era algo que Sam quisiera ver en ese momento. Su memoria ya tenía registrados todos y cada uno de los calzoncillos de Dean, y en tantas posiciones que no parecía posible.

(En su cuerpo, a media pierna, colgando de su talón, sobre su cabeza, dentro de su boca…)

Lo empujó de sorpresa sobre la cama y jaló el pantalón desde la pierna izquierda. No tenía ganas de ser amable. Dean había dicho la palabra clave "Nunca".

-Basta Dean. Suplicarás.

Y ahí estaba la clave de seguridad.

-No suplicaré.

Ya con las cosas sobre su lugar, Sam comenzó con lo que parecía importante. Se quitó la camiseta y desabrochó los pantalones lo justo para que no doliera tanto. Dean ya estaba acomodándose sobre la cama, las piernas abiertas, la boca roja y los ojos encendidos.

-Mi.Chica. –repitió Sam, como si no se convenciese, como si esperase que el otro lo aceptara.

Dean solo le sonrió al tiempo que le mordía la boca. Su hermano bajó las manos hacia los muslos y los separó lo suficiente como para tener una vista digna de alguna película porno gay de alto presupuesto. Con la mano derecha tomó el miembro de su hermano y comenzó a subir y bajar, algo lento al principio, sin contemplaciones. Inclinándose mordió la pierna en su cara interna, y continuó un camino de dentelladas hasta la ingle, casi casi donde podría doler como el infierno, pero ahí solo lamió y succionó, sintiendo con ansias los suspiros más sonoros, como si fueran música en audífonos.

Subió nuevamente para besarlo. Tironeó uno de sus pezones hasta que le arrancó una queja. Luego besó el contorno, y cuando Dean iba a tomar su cara con ambas manos, él las tomo primero, llevándolas juntas al respaldo de la cama, y cuando el mayor se imaginaba un beso de campeonato, lo escuchó.

Clic. Clic.

Su cara desconcertada fue la lotería ganada para Sammy. No le importó como tiró de sus manos la primera vez.

-Suplicarás –sentenció, mostrando las llaves de las esposas en el velador junto a la cama. Luego las tomó con sus manos grandes y las lanzo al otro lado de la habitación.

-Sammy…

No contento con eso, Sam rebuscó en su bolso y sacó varias cosas que le helaron la sangre a su hermano. Reconoció un tubo de lubricante, un anillo para el pene y un vibrador.

-Sammy…

-Vamos a jugar Dean¿te parece? –le preguntó desde los pies de la cama, haciendo rodar el anillo en su dedo índice. El mayor quiso negarse cuando finalmente se puso sobre él, dispuesto a colocarle los instrumentos, pero Sam le ganó la partida cuando logró insertar un dedo húmedo en su ano. Arrugó la nariz porque la primera intromisión siempre era incómoda, pero cuando ya comenzaba a acostumbrarse, un segundo y un tercero entraron sin precauciones. Lanzó una maldición al aire e intentó cerrar las piernas, pero su hermano era podidamente fuerte.

(Además estaba _eso_. Si, _eso_. Pero no iba a aceptarlo nunca)

Un beso que ahogó su gemido y el cuerpo entero de Sam sobre el suyo, mientras su mano se perdía en los confines de su trasero, logrando que se olvidara del mundo.

-S-Sammy…

-Aún no… es muy pronto.

El frío que le recorrió el pene fue un mal presagio, pero el contacto de la goma contra su piel fue sencillamente aterrador. Su hermano nunca había usado un juguete así en él, y no podía dejar de asustarse ante la terrible posibilidad de no poder correrse hasta cuando Sam quisiera.

El menor sonrió cuando ajustó el anillo, dándose cuenta que encajaba perfectamente. Lo rodeó con sus dedos y acarició las venas asfixiadas. Ya no podría metérselo a la boca a menos que lo limpiara de lubricante.

-Oh mierda Sammy, no me hagas esto… no esto…

-¿Tan temprano y ya suplicas?

-Yo.No.Suplico.

Se encogió de hombros y volvió al bolso. De él sacó un consolador de goma que aterró aún más a Dean.

-¿Sabes Dean? Antes era vibrador –en una mano –o consolador –en la otra. ¿Lo bueno de los visionarios de la industria del sexo? –encajó el pequeño aparato dentro del látex –es que siempre logran venderte dos productos al precio de uno.

Antes que Dean pudiera plantarle una patada en la cara, Sam le tomó el tobillo izquierdo y levantó la pierna, dejando indefenso su trasero. No le fue difícil actuar debido al amplio rango de acción de su largo cuerpo, por lo que antes de terminar con su rosario de blasfemias, ya tenía el culo lleno y en su muslo se enroscaba el velcro con el controlador de velocidad.

-Disfrútalo. –se burló el psíquico mientras lo accionaba a medio poder y se levantaba de la cama, rumbo al baño.

Con toda la calma del mundo se lavó las manos escuchando el zumbido del aparato y los gemidos que Dean intentaba ahogar. Tenía que aceptar con graciosa culpa que había comprado el de mayor potencia.

Secándose las manos con una toalla pequeña volvió con su hermano, que se revolvía infructuosamente apretando los dientes. Miró a Sam con los ojos brillantes en un ruego que no escucharía, porque si bien ya habían jugado con aparatos antes, nunca habían una combinación tan fuera de serie.

Sam se bajó un poco más los pantalones y se montó a horcajadas sobre el cuello de su hermano. Arrodillado, se acomodó tranquilo, hasta que encontró la posición adecuada que le permitiera mantener a su hermano esposado a la cama.

Una mano sobre su cabeza, apoyándose en la pared. La otra sobre el pelo de Dean (su cuello, sus mejillas, su frente) mientras su hermano se comía su sexo con algo parecido a la glotonería que fascinó a Sam.

Encorvó un poco más el cuerpo buscando mayor comodidad. Buscó sentir la nariz de su hermano enredada en su vello púbico pero, maldición, maldita cama.

Dientes, lengua y saliva, Dean llevó hasta la campanilla el cuerpo de Sam y no se detuvo a pensar ni un momento sobre lo que significaba que su propio hermano le tuviera atado a una cama mientras _le obligaba_ a practicarle sexo oral.

Algunos minutos después Sam se estiró, sonriendo ante el gesto del mayor, que esperaba hechizado y con la boca abierta volver a recibir su bocado. Desmontándose de él, tomó la toalla –aún húmeda –y la pasó por el pene de Dean, arrancándole un quejido ante el choque de temperaturas y lo delicado que lo sentía debido a la presión del anillo.

El psíquico entonces enterró la cara y Dean sintió que prefería morirse ahí mismo a ser testigo de la explosión de sus propias bolas.

-¡Sam!

Lento y con los labios rozando todo el tronco, el menor bajó saboreando cada vena, hasta acomodarse unos quince centímetros más abajo. Su meneo continuó –destructor, maldito, jodidamente lento –hasta abarcar los veinte (y tantos) centímetros de su hermano.

-P-para…

Primera señal. Sam dejó su pene y le volteó con inusitada fuerza pero con suavidad. Lo que no fue amable fue la retirada del juguete en su trasero, que quedó colgando del mando enganchado en la pierna.

-Podría hacer un maravilloso _close up_ de tu próstata desde aquí Dean.

-…Cierra la boca, perra.

Plantó un beso en la nalga izquierda al tiempo que apretaba la derecha. Separó los glúteos para admirar la abertura y pasó la toalla por ahí también, disfrutando del involuntario temblor de su amante.

Con besos y mordida fue subiendo por la espalda, hasta llegar al hombro y cerrar los dientes con fuerza sobre él. Dean levantó ligeramente la cabeza con una queja en los labios y fue el momento que Sam esperaba.

Un rápido movimiento de manos y el cinturón de cuero acarició el cuello. El mayor tembló y volvió a decir.

-Para…

Sam se quedó quieto, pero terminó retirando el cinturón.

-Para la próxima –le susurró al oído, acariciando la piel. Dean quiso asentir o negar, pero lo cierto era que el límite del juego había sobrepasado lo conocido hacía mucho y ya no sabía cuántas veces más usaría la primera clave de seguridad "Para".

Sam se lubricó y lamió el culo de su hermano durante unos siete minutos. Vibró con cada temblor, se estremeció con los gemidos y ansió el orgasmo con tanta o más fuera que Dean.

Jugó un rato más antes de inclinarse nuevamente y sacar –de Dios sabrá donde –un cubo de hielo. Cuadrado y goteando agua, lo colocó sobre la piel caliente, logrando una queja sonora.

-¡Sam!

-¿Qué?

-¿Qu-qué…?

-Es hielo Dean… -llevó el cubito por los glúteos, rodeando el círculo de músculos, admirando como se apretaba y tensaba, y lo colocó sobre él. Su hermano no paraba de sacudirse, parecía ser una agradable sensación.

(_Eso._ Mierda que era solo _Eso_)

E hizo lo que temía. Con dos dedos empujó el hielo hacia adentro, logrando lo que nunca antes. Un grito.

No paró hasta que el hielo no pudo bajar más. Entonces comenzó a penetrarlo. Menos lento que todo lo que había hecho antes, más malicioso que sus sonrisas torcidas o sus sentencias.

-Apretas tanto… -dijo muy bajito, inclinándose sobre él, dejando el pecho pegado a la espalda antes de comenzar a moverse. Dean gimió primero. Sam le mordió el cuello después, temblando también ante el agua que lubricaba y congelaba, chocando sus cuerpos hirvientes. Se besaron tanto como pudieron hasta que el menor salió solo para voltear a su hermano y penetrarlo mientras sostenía sus piernas con ambas manos.

La vista era inmejorable. Nada era comparable a un Winchester atado, desnudo y sometido.

Pero esta vez tendría un _plus_… Esta vez Dean suplicaría.

El par de lágrimas que se le escaparon no menguaron las ganas de Sammy. Quería escucharlo. Desde que había visto el anillo había sabido que era la única oportunidad que tendría antes de saltar a los niveles de las torturas psicológicas (el nivel de heridas y sangre no valía para ellos. Tendrían que mutilarse para lograr un solo gemido).

-S-Sammy… quítalo…

Oh, buen comienzo.

Empujó con fuerza. Un grito, muchos gemidos. Suspiros ahogados en besos que eran más lametones que besos.

-Sammy…

(_Eso_)

-¡Sammy!

Aminoró la marcha. No quería venirse aún. Se dedicó a ir más profundo que rápido.

(_Eso. Eso. Eso._)

-Sammy… ya… por favor, sácalo, mierda, sácalo¡Sammy!

-Aún no suplicas Dean… -susurró contra sus labios antes de besarlo por millonésima vez.

-Por favor… -luchaba por no decir Basta. La palabra final de seguridad no sería dicha, oh no. No por Dean Winchester –Sammy…

-Dean…

Una estocada que les dolió a ambos. Un roce imposible de pieles que se desgarraban por la fricción.

(_Eso)_

-Ya sácalo ¡por favor¡Te lo pido Sam, ya no aguanto!

(_Eso _que lo volvía loco… _Eso_)

Rápidamente el anillo se deslizó por su pene al tiempo que Sam tomaba impulso para una embestida fatal.

(_Eso_ que no era más que una rendición absoluta. _Eso_ que lo traicionaba cuando Sammy ponía las manos sobre él)

-¡Sam!

-¡Dean!

Y un grito casi unísono, un orgasmo doble, triple, múltiple, qué mierda importaba…

Sam se apoya a los costados de Dean intentando recuperar aire.

-…No me dejaste usar el cinturón, cabrón.

-…Serás pervertido, eres un jodido… pervertido…

-Pervertido sí –baja para rozar su nariz con las mejillas –pero el jodido no fui yo…

Un beso más, uno más civilizado y tranquilo que de todas formas llegó hasta sus campanillas y fue una batalla campal de dominación animal.

Pasados unos minutos, Sam rebuscó en sus pantalones y sacó otro juego de pequeñas llaves, desatando a su hermano. Solo salió después de otros tantos minutos.

-Pensé que te quedarías a dormir ahí.

-No es mala idea.

Dean lanzó una queja al querer moverse. Esta vez los efectos se anticipaban más dolorosos. Sam descansó un rato entre besos a sus muñecas y ligeras mordidas en su estómago –jugueteando con el ombligo y las costillas –antes de ir a mojar de nuevo la toalla. Le limpiaría con cuidado.

Dean miraba a un costado con los brazos extendidos. Lucía una tenue sonrisa y parecía satisfecho.

Pero eso no lo hablarían esa noche.

Ni eso, ni _eso_ otro.

No era necesario. No entre ellos.

* * *

**Finnis **

* * *


End file.
